Whiskey
by Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas
Summary: Ele melhoraria até a noite, custasse o que custasse. Yaoi, Jet/Zuko. Segunda fic da Jetko Week, Ficlet.


**Whiskey**

**X o X o X o X**

**Resumo: **_Ele melhoraria até a noite, custasse o que custasse._

**Ship: **_Jet/Zuko, Jetko_

**Categoria: **_Romance/Humor_

**Disclaimer: **_Avatar - The Last Airbender pertence a capitalistas norte-americanos. Eu sou só um pobre mercenário do sul, daí..._

**Avisos: **_Yaoi, Boys Love, homens se pegando. Não gosta não leia. Segunda fic feita para a Jetko Week. __Ficlet. _

**Palavra-chave: **_Whiskey._

**Canção: **_The Old Apartment - Barenaked Ladies._

**X o X o X o X**

Zuko abriu os olhos, incomodado com a claridade que invadia o apartamento. Suas têmporas latejavam, sua garganta estava seca e seu corpo estava dolorido devido à má posição em que dormira. Logo se lembrou do motivo de nunca beber. Levantou-se desajeitadamente, soltando alguns grunhidos de dor no processo, e após tropeçar no nada e cair no corredor foi até a cozinha.

Alguns copos de água depois, seguidos de um bom banho frio e muitos momentos de torpor, sua cefaléia diminuíra quase totalmente. O rapaz voltou à cozinha, onde preparou um bule de café bem forte. Serviu-se de uma xícara, apanhando outra e indo para a sala. O local ainda estava desarrumado pela bebedeira da madrugada. As garrafas jaziam pelo chão, em alguns pontos molhado de Whisky. Zuko torceu o nariz. O fedor do álcool empesteara o local, e agora todo o apartamento iria precisar de uma boa limpeza. Jogado no sofá encontrava-se Jet ainda inconsciente, na mesma posição - e com a mesma quantidade mínima de roupas - em que Zuko lembrava-se de tê-lo deixado. Roupas dos dois estavam jogadas pelo cômodo, e o rapaz arqueou uma sobrancelha ao encontrar uma cueca jogada em cima do abajour.

Cutucou o moreno algumas vezes antes de obter qualquer sinal de vida. Jet encontrava-se ainda pior que ele. Tomando cuidado para não fazer ruídos altos, passou o café fumegante ao outro, que bebeu um pequeno gole e levou as mãos às têmporas, franzindo o cenho.

"Se lembrou por que não gosto de encher a cara? Beba.", sussurrou para o outro. Ainda incapaz de falar algo o mais velho simplesmente grunhiu e sorveu todo o líquido. Cambaleante tentou-se por de pé, deslizando lentamente em direção ao chão e sendo velozmente amparado pelo outro.

"Venha, você precisa de um banho frio.", falou carregando um relutante Jet ao chuveiro.

Acabou tendo que dar banho no moreno, molhando-se totalmente no processo. Muitos grunhidos, torrentes de palavrões e protestos depois finalmente havia conseguido vesti-lo e colocá-lo na cama. Algum tempo depois, quando esvaziava as garrafas na pia, ouviu a conhecida voz vinda da entrada da cozinha.

"Ei, essas bebidas custaram caro.", protestou fracamente o recém-chegado, jogando-se em uma cadeira.

"Que tal guardar o dinheiro para coisas mais úteis? Porres não são nada divertidos, mesmo que sejam ocasionais", respondeu Zuko sem se virar. "E você sempre bebe mais do que qualquer um. Bem, talvez não tanto quanto a Toph. Quer tanto assim ver a fada verde?"

Uma curta risada, seguida por gemidos de dor, precedeu a resposta. "Não me lembro de ter bebido Absinto. O máximo que eu veria é um Leprechaun **(1)** bonachão, se bem que eles também usam verde..."

"Eu falo sério, Jet.", falou Zuko sentando-se ao lado dele "Sempre que bebemos demais acabamos assim, e eu não acho agradável acordar com mau hálito, desidratado, com enxaqueca e dores generalizadas no corpo."

"Mas algumas dessas dores tem motivos muito mais agradáveis...", sussurrou o outro com provocação.

"Jet..."

"OK, OK", fez um gesto de rendição com as mãos. "Não é muito agradável. Certo, não é nada agradável."

"Sabe o que eu acho? Você gosta tanto dessas bebedeiras por que de um jeito ou de outro sempre acabamos na cama", comentou suavemente o mais novo. Jet sorriu. Há algum tempo estavam nesse impasse, e nunca conversavam sobre os ocorridos.

"E você acha isso ruim? Você sabe o que acontece e mesmo assim sempre bebe."

"Acho sim", respondeu taxativamente Zuko. "E sabe o porquê?". O silêncio do outro o incentivou. Levantou-se, aproximando seu rosto do ouvido do moreno.

"Por que é um desperdício completo não lembrarmos direito do que fazemos.", sussurrou.

Encararam-se durante alguns momentos, lampejos de cumplicidade nos olhos e um sorriso brincando nos lábios.

"Sem bebidas hoje à noite.", sussurrou Jet.

"Sem bebidas.", assentiu Zuko, saindo do recinto. Jet foi até o armário e pegou um copo, servindo-se generosamente de água. Em seguida pegou uma xícara e foi em busca da cafeteira e de analgésicos.

Ele melhoraria até a noite, custasse o que custasse.

**Acta Est Fabula**

**N/A: **_É meio complicado não escrever Angst ou Drama para a JW quando as palavras-chave remetem a coisas depressivas e viciosas, mas dane-se! Jetko só com sofrimento não pode, é um absurdo! E alguns esclarecimentos:_

_1 - Eu realmente não gosto de beber, não acho graça nisso - muito pelo contrário, é deprimente - e nem o gosto de álcool uma coisa agradável._

_2 - Eu já enchi a cara uma vez, mas graças ao meu excelente fígado não tive ressaca ou alterações comportamentais._

_3 - Não, não quis Drama e releguei o Whisky a simples menções._

_4 - É, o título é óbvio. Não gostou faz melhor._

_Jetko Week - Estágio 2: concluído._

**(1)** _Leprechaun -__Espécie de duende do folclore irlandês._

**Se eu não quisesse reviews não publicava minhas fics.**

**Aos leitores fantasmas, espero que vocês batam o mindinho na quina, quebrem a unha e tomem vergonha na cara. Comentar não mata ninguém.**


End file.
